


Hands and What they Touch

by ether3al_paracosm



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ether3al_paracosm/pseuds/ether3al_paracosm
Summary: This is a one-shot LxLight...or it's supposed to be, anyway. I'm thinking of making it multi-part, but I'm not sure. Basically just a stab at me trying to make L and Light as in-character as possible while sexy times happen. Let me know how I did and enjoy ;)





	Hands and What they Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot LxLight...or it's supposed to be, anyway. I'm thinking of making it multi-part, but I'm not sure. Basically just a stab at me trying to make L and Light as in-character as possible while sexy times happen. Let me know how I did and enjoy ;)

_ Tap, tap, tap. Click. _ Light sat in his office chair, taking in death statistics reported from Yotsuba group and listening to the sounds Ryuzaki’s keyboard made as he typed away with his long, slender fingers- or perhaps a better word for them would be skeletal- and every so once in awhile, picked up his spoon from his ice cream bowl and licked the creamy treat off of it. He glanced over at Ryuzaki, then at his screen. He appeared to be querying through keywords in the database they used. His fingers moved across the keyboard, his eyes not leaving the screen, and new results filled it. His eyes were filled with reflections of the information, seeming completely absorbed in it.

Light rested his head on his palm and looked through his own screen, thinking.  _ If only I could somehow convince Ryuzaki to trust me…it would seem that all the evidence points away from me right now, but obviously, he still isn’t convinced, or else he wouldn’t have… _ the shackles that connected them jingled when Ryuzaki typed away at his keyboard again, and Light sighed.  _ More importantly, the only thing I can do right now is apprehend which member of the Yotsuba group is Kira so we can put this whole thing to rest. When Ryuzaki’s got Kira right in front of him, he won’t be able to deny it, and I’ll finally be relieved from suspicion for good.  _ Light refocused on the task at hand, but was only able to type a few words into the query box before his very own father entered the room. “Ah, Yagami-San. Perfect timing, Light-Kun and I have discovered crucial information…,” Light was a bit surprised when L’s voice filled the quietness that had existed for so long between the two.

L, or as he liked to be called, “Ryuzaki”, continued to brief Light’s father on the recent discovery on Yotsuba group’s involvement as Kira, whilst Light adjusted the sleeves of his tan sweater and moved away a bit- though the handcuffs that connected he and Ryuzaki prevented him from going too far- so that his father could analyze his findings. After all of the din had died down and his father had left to speak with Mogi-San about some papers he had asked for, L turned to Light. “Light-Kun, would you mind following me for a moment? I’m going to get some more ice cream,” he gestured with his empty bowl and looked at Light with his always-wide, inky-black eyes.

           “Yeah, I could use a drink of water, anyways,” Light agreed, and so they got up together and headed to the kitchen that was built in to every floor of the huge complex Ryuzaki had commissioned to be built especially for the case. 

When they got there, Light almost sat down at the bar, but quickly remembered the cuffs and got up to follow L to the other counter, where he was cutting a huge slice of vanilla cake with a strawberry on top. That seemed to be a favorite of his. “Would you like a slice, Light-Kun?”

Light’s eyes met with Ryuzaki’s and he spoke, “Oh, no thanks.”

“Are you sure? There’s plenty here,” L offered again, waving the knife at the cake as he licked frosting off his finger.

“I’m good,” Light affirmed, turning to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

“Suit yourself,” He heard Ryuzaki speak, his mouth filled with cake already, and turned back to see that he had already eaten half of his slice.

Light raised an eyebrow and said curtly, “If you eat so many sweets, you’ll get a stomachache. More importantly, I don’t want to keep getting up so you can get more cake, so if you’re really planning on eating that whole thing, then just bring it with you.”

L looked at Light for a moment without saying anything, looking like he was analyzing him, then shrugged and spoke, “I suppose you’re right…”

Light thought he was talking about getting a stomachache, but he suddenly picked up the whole box of cake and began walking out of the kitchen! “Hey, you’re really going to eat all of that? I was joking…,” Light felt the chain at his wrist pull him forward as L walked back to their workspace, forcing him to follow.

Just as they got back to their seats, Ryuzaki got a call. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered, dangling the cell beside his ear with two fingers like he was scared of catching something from it. Light was used to L’s odd mannerisms at this point, so he just sat at his chair without a second glance and began to work at his computer once again. “Hello? Ah, Wedy. Yes. Yes, that will be fine. Ah, thank you. Yes, thank you for your hard work. Alright, I’ll see you then. Goodbye,” L finished his call with Wedy quickly, then turned back to Light.

“Well, this should be interesting. It seems one of my contacts, who you’ve already met, has set up cameras in the homes of the seven suspects of the Yotsuba group, and we should be getting direct feed now from most of them.”

Light became interested. “Most of them? Why not all of them?”

L was already getting the feed set up from his computer so that it could be displayed on the overhead monitors. “Well, the homes of Higuchi, Takahashi, and Namikawa were heavily protected, such that we will not be able to receive transmissions of any form from within. Therefore, I have asked Wedy to leave cameras at the homes of these men, which she will collect at a later time for examination,” He explained as he pulled up video of the four men who were available: Ooi, Kida, Shimura, and Mido.

“Well, that’s a bit bothersome. But you’re right, it should be interesting, though I actually find it hard to believe that any of those people, except maybe Mido, are Kira. Although, because they are all in a group, and because I believe that provided Mido was Kira, he wouldn’t bother with the meetings, I suppose it could be anybody. However, he could be using the meetings as protection; Kira would be at a greater risk to be found out had he decided to work alone. Either way, because of how they’ve set things up, Kira won’t be found out until we uncover definitive evidence,” Light mused as they sat watching the camera feed, which was currently uninteresting, as none of them had returned to their homes yet.

“Speak of the devil. Shingo Mido has just arrived at his residence,” Ryuzaki spoke in the slow, almost monotone way that was solely Ryuzaki.

This caught Light’s attention, and he switched the main monitor to show Mido’s home as he walked through the door. He placed his keys in a bowl that sat on a small hallway table and sighed. Loosening his tie around his neck, he strode over to the kitchen and grabbed a water from his fridge. Shortly after, he received a call, which he answered quickly. “Yes? Oh, it’s you.”

Light spoke up, jumping into action quickly, “Can we trace that call to one of them?”

“Already done. The caller appears to be Shimura,” Ryuzaki confirmed, and they quieted down once again to listen.

“I agree, Namikawa has been a bit cocky in his decisions. Well, it’s not necessarily a hazard...no, I feel that he simply took the steps needed for our success. Shimura, how would I know who Kira was? For all you know, I could be Kira, but the purpose of the meetings, as I’m sure you’re aware, is not only to decide who to kill, but also to mask the identity of the true Kira. Even if I knew who Kira was, I wouldn’t be sure, because nobody knows what method he uses to kill, and without proof, nothing is conclusive. But we needn’t worry about that. As long as the people we decide to kill in the meetings are still dying, it’s not a cause for concern. Oh, and you may want to watch who you talk to about these things. Kira may kill you for poking your nose where it doesn’t belong, and you wouldn’t want to become like Hatori, would you?” Mido spoke with an even, calculating voice as he entered his home office.

After a moment, he nodded his head a bit and ended the call. “It would seem that Shimura isn’t Kira, though I suspected that from the beginning. He would be too afraid to kill anyone, whether it was under the guise of the conferences or not,” Ryuzaki noted as he rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb.

Light agreed and they sat for a while in silence. Nothing happened with Mido for a good couple hours, and when Matsuda and Mogi arrived, L asked them to watch the screens of the others. “I’d like Matsuda to watch Shimura, Mogi watch Kida, I’ll watch Ooi, and Light-Kun, you can stay watching Mido,” he asked, to which everyone complied.

“Finally, I’m useful! I’ll do well, Ryuzaki-San! These eyes won’t miss a thing!” Matsuda blathered happily.

“You’ve missed his entry and what he’s been doing for the past three minutes,” Ryuzaki spoke evenly and turned to watch his screen.

“Aah! Sorry, boss!” 

Finally, most of the men had gone to sleep, so Mogi left, and Matsuda had fallen asleep hours ago, and was now snoozing away in his chair. It was about 00:30, but Mido was still awake. Ryuzaki had returned to watching Mido with Light, but nothing interesting was happening. He was just on his computer. 

A few minutes later, however, he brought his laptop into his bedroom and turned his bedside lamp on. Neither of them had the energy to comment, so they just watched on silently. Light moved to switch cameras to allow view of the screen, but before he could, it was revealed what was happening. He had taken his erection-which was quite hard- out of his pants and was stroking it with long motions. Light leaned back, blushing; Ryuzaki leaned forward and bit the tip of his thumb. “I assumed the last thing on Mido’s mind would be masturbating,” He said in that muttering tone that meant he was analyzing something fascinating.

Light narrowed his eyes and his eyes flicked over in surprise at L. Something about hearing that word out of his mouth felt horribly dirty in an exciting way, like Light was witnessing something special. It was so seldom that Ryuzaki spoke of those things, if ever, so hearing it now was something of an anomaly, indeed. Light tended to be a bit aloof at these types of things, and instead just wanted to sit quietly and see what Ryuzaki would do. On-screen, Mido was picking up the pace, and moaning could be heard from the woman he was watching on his computer and himself. Light swallowed as he continued to watch Ryuzaki, whose eyes were glued on the screen. He seemed to be intrigued in a detached way at Mido’s behavior. Finally, Light spoke, “Maybe he needs a way to de-stress.”

“I see. That may be so. There’s high tension within the group, especially since Kira murdered Hatori,” Ryuzaki responded, letting his thumb drop and instead leaning his head on his fist. 

“But I can’t imagine that masturbating would be effective for such high-stress situations; this is way beyond that,” Light added, turning to the screen as he heard Mido let out a choked groan.

“Not so. Masturbating releases dopamine, endorphins, and seratonin, all of which provide a powerful release from stress, discomfort, and even pain. It can and does often become an addiction for those who suffer from intense stress,” Ryuzaki offered, leaning back a little and turning his head towards Light, his eyes still on the screen.

Light couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in the ghost of a smile. “You sound like you have personal experience.”

This time, Ryuzaki let his eyes meet Light’s. “Of course I do. I’m a young man.”

Light raised his eyebrows, feeling the beginnings of heat gather at his groin. _What is this?_ _I’m getting turned on by the conversation?_ “Is that so?”

“To be fair, I haven’t masturbated for a while, even longer since...,” he stopped and gestured with his arm, the chain of their handcuffs rattling, and spoke as a sort of afterthought, leaning back to look at the ceiling, “And I suppose you haven’t either, come to think of it. It must be hard on you. I apologize. I hadn’t thought about it.”

Light furrowed his brows, looking back at the screen. Mido was groaning, almost yelling, and panting profusely as he pumped his cock with a sort of fury. His head was thrown back, and his back was arched a bit. He wasn’t even watching the video anymore, just listening. All of the talk about jacking off and the way Mido seemed to be relishing in the delicious experience so ravenously and wildly gave Light a strong urge to jack himself off, as well. He felt his stomach tighten a little more. “Are you accusing me of being addicted myself? I’m not dependent on it or anything-after all, I’m way too busy to be doing that sort of stuff. And I’m not some beast,” Light chuckled a little.

“Huh. So instead of de-stressing, you masturbate for fun?” Ryuzaki seemed genuinely curious, if not a little surprised.

Light felt a little flustered as he deflected, “Well, when do you masturbate?”

As soon as he spoke the sentence, he realized how ridiculous the whole conversation was. “Well, I’m not sure. When I’m bored, I suppose,” He seemed to ponder.

Just then, Mido gave a rattling cry and semen spurted out from his dick. Light grimaced and looked away. Ryuzaki watched with his brows furrowed. A moment later, everything went quiet. “Oh,” He spoke, to which Light looked over at him, then the screen.

Mido was asleep. “That was quick,” Light chuckled, then realized, “I guess we can get some rest ourselves now.”

He thought for a moment, looking over at L, and added, remembering L’s nonexistent sleep schedule, “Or at least I can, I guess.”

“I suppose so. I’ve put an alert on all of our computers to notify us if someone gets out of their beds, so we’ll know if he wakes back up,” Ryuzaki spoke as they both got up.

“Perfect,” Light said with a tired sigh as he began walking towards the elevator.

He glanced down to see that he had a slight hard-on, but it was barely noticeable, and most of the lights were off, anyway. He really wanted to masturbate, but he could ignore it until the feeling subsided. The two boys entered the elevator and the doors closed, bringing a close to their conversation with it. Soon, Light and Ryuzaki arrived on their floor and disembarked the elevator. “Do you believe Mido is Kira?” Ryuzaki suddenly asked.

Light looked over at him and shook his head, laughing. “No. After today, it’s clear that he is simply another decoy working with the group. In fact, I think he’s cautious of the real Kira. Which is smart- he knows if he isn’t he could end up like Hatori.”

Ryuzaki nodded and concurred. Light opened the door to their room and entered with a sigh of relief. They got ready for bed quietly and Light sat down on the bed, Ryuzaki taking up residence on his side in his usual squatting position. Light was extremely tired, and wondered if Ryuzaki had some secret to never seeming to get fatigued. He was just about to ask something to that effect when Ryuzaki allowed, “Light, you can masturbate if you like. I don’t mind.”

Light snapped his head in Ryuzaki’s direction and spoke incredulously, “I’m not doing anything like that, especially not in front of you….thanks, though, I guess.”

“Why not?”

Light cocked his head a little. “‘Why not’? Well, because Ryuzaki, you just don’t do those kinds of things around other people. It’s something you do on your own, privately...especially not around another guy.”

Ryuzaki still seemed confused, however. He tried again, “You don’t have to be shy, Light-kun. I’ll even help you.”

If it was possible, Light was even more shocked. “Ryuzaki! What are you talking about?? I’m not letting you get me off!”

“What’s wrong? Didn’t you just admit that you ‘get yourself off’? Is touching another man’s penis any different? Are there ‘male’ or ‘female’ hands? Or, more succinctly, your hand is a ‘male’ hand, if there is such a thing, and that is the hand that gives you the most pleasure, so why should mine be any different? You’re my friend, Light-kun, so why wouldn’t I wish you pleasure? I fail to see why you think it so strange.”

And Light was struck. Everything L had said made sense. Too much sense. But- “Ryuzaki, regardless of how well you can reason, I’m declining,” Light held his hands up in a ‘no’ gesture.

“But don’t you have an erection? You must want release, right?” Ryuzaki pointed out, looking down at the slight tent in Light’s pants. 

Light threw the blanket over himself and glared at him. “Good night, Ryuzaki.”

“Is that a defense mechanism? I’m sorry if I’ve triggered some insecurity-” L began, but this sent Light over the edge, and he cut him off.

“You’re so persistent, Ryuzaki! It’s not a defense mechanism for anything, and I don’t have any insecurities!” He argued a bit irritably.

But the silence revealed how worked up Ryuzaki had made Light, and somehow nullified Light’s denial. After a moment, in which Light realized this and Ryuzaki smiled, Light sighed and spoke, “Fine. I’ll prove it to you. I’m not embarrassed, I don’t hold any unreasonable bias against hands, and I understand that society makes no sense.”

He gave Ryuzaki one last look and stacked two pillows behind him, fluffing them to give him a comfortable place for his back. He threw the blanket off of his legs, laid back into the pillows, and looked over to ensure he had tissues at his bedside, which he did. Then, he pulled down his sleep pants and carefully took his half-hard cock out of his pants. True to his word, Light never had any insecurities, but he was feeling a bit uncomfortable under Ryuzaki’s intent gaze. It almost felt less to Light like “go ahead, I don’t mind” and more like “give me a show”. But Light knew that it was just in L’s nature to stare. After all, it wasn’t like he slept at night. And he had caught L staring at him when he thought he was asleep a couple times. 

With this in mind, Light tried to stop focusing on Ryuzaki and instead began applying a bit of pressure to his fingers as they worked up his shaft. It really did feel nice to be able to do this after wanting it so bad, so Light couldn’t bring himself to feel too uncomfortable.  _ Ryuzaki said to go ahead, so…  _ He wrapped his hand around his building erection firmly, letting the last of his reservations go. He pumped up and down his length slowly at first, meaningfully, using each stroke to tease himself and bring his erection to full hardness. He sighed, his eyes almost closing as a warm feeling settled over him. He felt numb and tingly and waves of pleasure rolled deliciously over him so that he barely even cared that he was being watched anymore. His free hand trailed down to his scrotum, which he began to massage lightly. His breaths became heavy as he pumped a bit faster.

The vessels in his cock were dense with blood, flushing the tip of it a healthy pink color and making it look like it was blushing at the sudden attention. Now at full hardness, Light pumped faster, using his precum as lubrication to smoothen his movements and allow him to flourish his wrist slightly. With his scrotum and his cock being stimulated at once, Light couldn’t help but let out an involuntary, “Mmh!”

Just then, he felt something massage the head of his dick. He looked over at Ryuzaki to see- “Ryuzaki! What are you doing?!” Light exclaimed breathily, stopping all movements.

“I thought you said you had no unreasonable bias against hands? That means you want me to help, right?” Ryuzaki asked, cocking his head and continuing to tease and massage the tip of Light’s cock devotedly. 

Light let his head loll so that he was looking at Ryuzaki’s chest, which was much closer than before, and before he could say anything back, Ryuzaki spoke again, “Please, don’t feel like you need to stop.”

And so Light let himself be lost to the pleasure that was consuming him and resumed stroking and fondling himself. “Ugh…,” He moaned, his brows coming together slightly.

Heat was coiling tightly in his belly, and he began to pump at an inspired pace. Ryuzaki watched Light’s face for a moment, and directed his attention back to his impressive, veiny member, rubbing his hand over its tip and letting his finger dip lightly into the slit. A shiver of pleasure ran through Light, and Ryuzaki, encouraged by this, brought his free hand down to the sensitive skin between Light’s sack and his hole. Light gasped, his breath hitching in his throat, and rolled his hips upward unconsciously. He barely refrained from vocalizing.

“Is this alright, Light-kun?” Ryuzaki urged him, searching his face for approval.

Light let his head fall back into the pillows that supported him, biting his lip so he wouldn’t say something he’d regret in his impassioned state. “Y-you’re doing well, Ryuzaki…,” he panted out.

“I’m relieved,” Ryuzaki smiled, continuing on with even bolder movements now.

“H-ah!” Light moaned, then caught himself and bit his lip hard to quiet himself.

His skin, now covered with a thin layer of sweat, made his hair stick to his face and neck. “What’s wrong?” Ryuzaki asked.

The feverish pace the two boys worked Light’s cock with continued as Light huffed out, “Intense-!”

“I see. Is that good or bad?” Ryuzaki asked again.

“So good,” Light managed.

Ryuzaki was bent over Light, his legs almost behind his head, and his eyes were wide with the excitement of helping his friend. His hand squeezed the tip of Light’s cock lightly, making him groan, and his other hand teased and rubbed his perineum, worrying the skin there in the most irresistible and wonderful way. Light began panting like a dog now, his hips bucking up with wild abandon, his head thrashing from side to side as if he couldn’t take the pleasure any longer. And with that, he gasped and brushed L’s hand away from the tip of his cock, grabbing a tissue just in time for a grand climax, shooting out his seed into it. His back was arched up, his mouth agape, his head back and eyes closed, and his toes were even curled into the bedsheets. 

“Uuuunnhhh~!” He moaned his release, his voice throaty and absolutely saturated with pleasure as his Adam’s apple vibrated on the long line of his bared neck.

The pleasure, as with everything, was ephemeral, and quickly left him, being replaced with the bliss of a warm afterglow. Ryuzaki withdrew the hand that was stroking Light’s perineum, and Light let his hands fall, as well. For a long moment, he just lay there, coming down from his violent-seeming high. As soon as his breathing evened out, he lifted his head back up and tucked his spent member into his sleep pants gently, shivering at how sensitive it was. 

Finally, he looked up at Ryuzaki, who was peering right back down at him with curious eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Light-kun,” Ryuzaki smiled.

Light shook his head. “I still don’t understand. What did you get out of that?” 

“Oh, I enjoyed myself as well. It was fun,” Ryuzaki reassured a confused Light.

“‘Fun’? Oh well, whatever you say. Anyway, you proved your point, and I proved mine. Now, I’m really tired, so good night,” Light bid Ryuzaki, turned on the fan, and turned off the lamp, rolling over to face away from Ryuzaki.

“Good night, Light-kun,” Ryuzaki echoed back, returning to his side of the bed. 

 


End file.
